Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) substrate and a LCD panel.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have the advantages of small volume, low energy consumption, low radiation, relative lower manufacturing cost and the like, and thus have prevailed in the flat plate display market.
A panel of a TFT-LCD is formed by assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate together; during the manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD, the entire panel is formed by bonding the array substrate and the color filter substrate together and injecting liquid crystal into the space between the two substrates.
The assembling process has the strict demands not only on the accuracy of the bonding process but also on the uniformity of the pattern sizes between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. If the sizes of the pattern on the two substrate are different from each other, for example, the pattern size on one substrate is larger, the alignment deflection between the pixel structure on the array substrate and the black matrix and the like on the color filter substrate may be generated after the bonding, and thus, problem of light leakage may occur.
It has been found that there are at least the following problems in the conventional manufacturing process of a TFT-LCD.
By taking the manufacture of an array substrate as an example, various thin films, for example, metal or non-metal thin films, such as SiNx (silicon nitride), a-Si (amorphous silicon), N+a-Si (doped amorphous silicon), AlNd (aluminum-neodymium alloy), ITO (indium tin oxide) layer and etc., are required to deposit on a glass substrate; however, the temperature difference between before and after depositing the above mentioned different thin films may lead to the change of intervals in crystal lattices of the thin film, which, in turn, causes the deformation of the glass substrate on which the thin film is formed. Thus, when different thin films are deposited, the glass substrate may generate the different deformation. For example, when an a-Si layer is deposited, the glass substrate may be deformed to expand outward; and when an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is deposited, the glass substrate may be deformed to contract inward.
As long as the glass substrate of one of the array substrate and the color filter substrate has been subject to deformation, it is very difficult for the pattern on the array substrate and the pattern on the color filter substrate to maintain the strict uniformity, and thus, the alignment deflection is generated easily, which leads to the problem of light leakage.